1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection-molded product, and more particularly, to a surface finishing method for forming a symbol or logo on the exterior surface of an injection-molded product such as the case of a portable terminal, a cosmetics vessel, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
An injection-molded product is a synthetic resin article fabricated into the shape of a metal mold by injecting melted resin into the metal mold and then hardening the injected resin. Owing to the easiness of mass production, injection molding is widely used in fabricating cases for daily used products, home appliances, electronic devices, etc.
Particularly, injection-molded products are used for cosmetics vessels, gaming consoles, portable terminals such as mobile phones, etc. These portable articles are now are must have fashion-items. Many portable terminal users additionally purchase portable pouches or decorate their terminals with attachable cases.
To meet such various user demands, efforts have been expended to diversify the exterior cases of portable articles. For example, visual effects are given by coloring products differently, applying paint that gradually changes color, or embedding patterns into the surfaces of the products. Especially, the symbols or logos of manufacturers are printed onto mobile communication terminals.
To this end, a pattern is formed on the exterior surface of an injection-molded product by an additional film or printing process, to provide new visual effects to a portable product.
However, the conventional film or printing process is not effective in ensuring the durability of a pattern on the exterior surface of an injection-molding product. This is because pattern can be faded and damaged due to frequent exposure to an external environment or impacts from frequent drops. Moreover, with the use of ink for attaching a film or painting, a product may be colored but lacks the polishing effect. Therefore, there are limitations on enhancing the appearance of the product.